FBI
by Rebeca Sidle Grissom
Summary: Um antigo caso é reaberto e o FBI precisa de sua antiga agente Sidle, mas desta vez a equipe vai na bagagem. Sara está com raiva de Grissom por está se envolvendo com Sofia.Ele tenta se desculpar...
1. Chapter 1

Era segunda feira. Todos estavam na sala de descanso. (Menos Grissom)

"Não acredito que você vendeu o seu Play 2." – Dizia Greg. – "Você andou sendo abduzido?"

"Calma Greg." – Disse Nick. – "Você sempre perde nos jogos."

"Sim, mas você poderia ter vendido para mim, Senhor Nicolas." – Disse Grego Chateado.

"Ficou chateado Grego." – Disse Sara fazendo Bico. – "Não fique assim, ainda tem o PSP do Warrick."

"Nem vem Sara, eu comprei ele no mês passado." – Disse Warrick levando um susto quando Sara citou seu bebe.

"Eu não vou estragar Ricky, se isso acaso acontecer, eu te deu um quarto do meu salário." – Disse Greg se ajoelhando nos pés de Warrick.

"Sanders, não quero pedidos de casamentos no horário de trabalho." – Disse Ecklie se deparando com a situação de Greg. –" Sidle na minha sala imediatamente."

"O que aprontou desta vez Sara?" – Perguntou Cath, após a saída do supervisor chefe.

"Do que eu me lembre nada." – Disse Sara se levantando e indo a sala de Conrad.

Chegando a sala viu Grissom e uma mulher sentados de frente para Conrad.

"Sente-se Sidle." – Disse friamente Conrad.

Sara se sentou, não estava entendendo nada. Olhou para Grissom e depois para a mulher ao seu lado.

"Karen?" – Perguntou Sara a mulher.

"Hey!" – Sorriu a moça. – "Como está?"

"As duas podem continuar a conversa depois?" – Disse Conrad.

"Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?" – Disse Grissom sem paciência.

"Eu prefiro que Karen te explique." – Disse ele dando a oportunidade para a mulher.

"Eu sou agente especial Parker, eu estou aqui para readmitir por algumas semanas nossa antiga agente Sidle." – Disse Karen. Sara arregalou os olhos.

"Sara?" – Disse Gil olhando espantado para Sara.

"Sim!" – Continuou Karen. –" Alguns anos atrás, Sara estava investigando um caso complicado e por falta de provas ficou em aberto. O assassino voltou, e precisamos encerrar o caso."

- Caso "**F**". – Sussurrou Sara.

"O FBI também está pedindo ajuda para o laboratório, ou seja, não somente Sara está de partida, como toda a sua equipe Grissom." – Disse Conrad.

"O FBI está pedindo a nossa ajuda?" – Se espantou Gil.

"Sua equipe sairá ás 03hr 00min desta madrugada, aproveitem a viajem." – Disse Conrad enxotando -os da sala.

"Nany!." – Abraçou Karen a Sara, depois de sair da sala. –" Que saudades."

"Eu também." – Retribuiu Sara o abraço da amiga.

"Estou vendo que ele te fez muito bem." – Falou Karen no ouvido de Sara.

"Hum... Karen este é o Grissom." – Disse Sara ainda corada pela palavra da amiga.

"Finalmente conheci o homem que tirou minha irmã de São Francisco." – Disse ela estendendo a mão.

"Irmã?" – Perguntou Grissom levantando a sobrancelha.

"Meus pais adotaram Sara quando ela tinha 16 anos." – Se explicou ela. –"Eu era colega de quarto dela na faculdade, tenho certeza que você não me reconhece."

"Não me desculpe." – Disse Grissom intrigado com a conversa. –"Venha eu vou dar as "Boas novas" para a equipe."

Sara e Karen se encararam e seguiram Grissom.

Chegando a sala de descanso todos olhavam para Karen.

"Tenho noticias." – Disse Gil.

"Nosso salário foi cortado?" – Perguntou Cath.

"Teremos que fazer hora extra?" – Perguntou Nick.

"Não temos casos hoje?" – Perguntou Warrick.

"Você vai se casar?" – Perguntou Greg. Todos olhavam para a cara do mais jovem. – "Foi mal, eu não queria ser o único a não falar nada."

"Não é nada do que vocês falaram, e muito menos o que disse Greg." – Disse Gil o fuzilando com o olhar. – "Vamos ajudar o nosso velho amigo FBI."

"Como assim? Pensei que eles não gostassem de nós?" – Perguntou Warrick.

"Nem todos são assim." – Respondeu Karen.

"Essa é a agente especial Parker." – Disse Gil.

"Muito prazer." – Cumprimentou a equipe.

"Não temos muito tempo, todos vão para casa arrumam as malas e estejam aqui ás: 02hr 00omin."

"Nós vamos viajar? Hoje?" – Disse Cath.

"Infelizmente sim Cath." – Respondeu ele.

"Ótimo!" – Bufou ela. –"Lindsay vai amar." – Saiu ela.

"Eu já vou." – Disse Nick. Warrick e Greg saíram logo atrás, deixando Sara, Karen e Grissom.

"Quer ir para minha casa Karen?" – Perguntou Sara.

"Claro!" – Respondeu ela com um sorriso. –" Você tem muito que contar."

"Eu... Eu vou indo encontro vocês depois." – Disse Grissom se despedindo.

"Sim." – Disse Karen. Sara apenas o ignorou. Grissom percebeu e deu um grande suspiro e saiu.

"O que aconteceu?" – Perguntou Karen percebendo o clima.

"Nada." – Emburrou Sara.

"Sara Alice Sidle. Não me venha com mentiras." – Disse Karen com a voz de reprovação.

"Conto-te quando chegar em casa." – Disse Sara se dirigindo ao seu carro.

Na casa de Sara.

"Este apartamento é bem a sua cara." – Disse Karen admirando a decoração.

"Vou levar isso como um elogio." – Retrucou Sara.

"Então vai me deixar curiosa? O que houve entre você e o Grissom?" – Perguntou Karen com os olhos brilhantes.

Sara respirou fundo. – "Quando vim para Las Vegas, foi tudo maravilhoso, o trabalho a equipe, ele, no começo alguns blefes, olhares, cantadas, de repente ele parou, me evitava, ás vezes parecia que nem tinha me visto em sua frente. Há alguns meses o chamei para sair umas duas ou três vezes, ele sempre me olhava como se fosso uma criança ou um terrível monstro. Uma mulher recém chegada a nossa equipe começou a dar em cima dele, com uma semana de sua chegada eles já haviam saído para jantado três vezes, em quanto eu espero cinco anos por uma palavra, apenas uma palavra." – Terminou ela muito rápido, pois sabia das lagrimas frias escorrendo de seus olhos.

"Por que não volta para São Francisco?" – Perguntou Karen abraçando a irmã.

"Você sabe que ainda não estou pronta". – Respondeu Sara entre os soluços.

"Sara você tem que superar. O Michael ainda está apaixonado por você" – Tentou animar a irmã. "Ele tem uma foto sua em cima da mesa do escritório dele."

"Eu não quero machucar ninguém, você sabe que não gosto dele, se nós começarmos a ter um relacionamento no final vamos estar mais machucados do que estamos" – Disse Sara Com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

"Nany!". – Disse Karen confortando a amiga. – "Quero que me prometa que ira pensar em voltar para São Francisco."

"Há muito tempo que ninguém me chama assim" – Sorriu Sara.

"Sara"

"Está bem vou pensar". – Respondeu Sara. "Não quero nenhuma armação"

"Você acha que passou na minha cabeça colocar algemas em você e no Grissom e prende-los em um quarto escuro?" – Perguntou Karen em um tom brincalhão.

"Conheço muito bem minha irmã."

1hr 59min

Grissom foi o primeiro a chegar, logo após Greg, Sara e Karen.

"Gil alguém avisou para Sofia? "– Perguntou Greg.

Grissom olhou para Greg e depois para Sara. – "Ela tirou umas féria no começo do turno, Greg".

Warrick e Nick chegaram com quatro malas cada e logo atrás Cath com apenas sua bolsa.

"Trouxeram o guarda roupa?" – Perguntou Greg caçoando dos garotos.

"Não. Essas são as malas da Catherine." – Disse Warrick.

"Parece que tem chumbo nessas malas." – Observou Nick. "Elas pesam muito"

Grissom levantou do sofá –"Estamos todos prontos?"

"Sim" – Responderam todos juntos.

"Nó iremos de taxi até o aeroporto" – Anunciou ele. Todos começaram a sair, Grissom chegou até ao lado de Sara, pois viu que ela estava com dificuldade de levar suas malas.

"Posso ajudá-la?" – Perguntou ele.

Sara o olhou e depois para as malas, ela não queria aceitar a ajuda dele, mas as malas estavam um pouco pesadas. Antes de Sara abrir a boca Grissom já havia pegado a mala.

O Vôo foi tranqüilo, nenhuma turbulência, nenhuma interrupção, o Sol começava a sair quando chegaram a São Francisco, três carros esperavam a equipe na frente do aeroporto, os carros dirigiram até um grande edifício prata e brilhante. Chegando lá todos ficaram maravilhados com a tecnologia e outros componentes que havia por dentro **(VAI QUE O PESSOAL DO FBI VENHA ATRÁS DE MIM, PENSANO QUE EU SEI DE ALGUMA COISA. KKK)**

"Nany." – Gritou um homem alto e branco. –"Há quanto tempo!"

Grissom olhava o homem de cima a baixo. -"_Como ele ousa a tocar na Sara_"_- Pensava ele._

"Eu também estava com saudades". – Disse Sara em meio ao forte abraço.

"Olá eu sou Gil Grissom e essa é minha equipe" – Disse Gil com um tom ríspido, que não passou despercebido pela equipe.

"Então é o Senhor que tirou minha cria de debaixo das minhas asas" – Respondeu o homem com o mesmo tom.

"Não vai começar isso de novo". – Sara olhou para o homem que por um segundo sorriu como se pedisse desculpa a Sara.

"Desculpe pelo meu tom Senhor Grissom, apenas fiquei super protetor na hora errada. Vocês podem me chamar de David"

"Papai eles estão vindo direto do trabalho possamos começar amanhã?" – Perguntou Karen.

David passou os olhos nos integrantes da equipe – "Tem razão, eles precisam descansar bastante, Karen levem eles"

"Sim papai" – Respondeu ela. – "Vamos os carros os levarão até o hotel mais próximo."

Todos estavam na recepção aguardando a chegada de Karen que foi reservar os quartos.

Karen apareceu. – "Temos um problema."- Todos a olharam com muito medo.

"Não é tão ruim assim, como estamos em época de férias escolares os hotéis estão cheios, tem apenas três quartos disponíveis"

"Eu preciso de um quarto só pra mim e minhas malas" – Disse Catherine. Nick, Warrick e Greg captaram a mensagem.

"Nós três podemos dormir no mesmo quarto." – Disse Nick.

"Espero que o quarto seja bonito, pois vocês pegaram o quarto nupcial" – Disse Karen entregando a chave a Grissom. "Desculpa-me, mas foi o único que sobrou."

Sara e Grissom se encararam com timidez.

"OK, Descansem muito, pois amanhã será um dia entanto, e Vocês dois não façam nada que tenham vontade." – Todos saíram às gargalhadas deixando o nosso casal Corado.

**Nota da Autora: Esse primeiro capitulo é experimental, por favor se desejam saber o que ocorre no decorrer da historia comentem, para que eu possa saber se posso continuar ou não. **

**Ass.: Eu, Rebeca Sidle Grissom. Continua...?**


	2. Chapter 2

Quando chegaram ao quartos ficaram sem reação

Nick, Warrick e Greg.

Quando entraram viram uma grande janela uma pequena sala com: Uma televisão pequena, um sofá de três lugares e uma mesa de centro. A porta do lado esquerdo era um quarto com uma cama imensa e um guarda roupa médio. Quando os meninos viram o quarto correram como se suas vidas dependessem daquela imensa cama. Houve ponta pés, empurrões, hematomas até que Warrick conseguiu pular em cima da cama com suas últimas forças.

- Isso foi uma injustiça. – Reclamava Nick.

- Vamos fazer de forma civilizada. – Disse Greg. Todos fecharam o punho levantaram a mão e...

- JOQUEMPO. – Disseram todos juntos.

- Papel. – Disse Greg.

- Tesoura. – Disse Nick.

- Pedra. – Disse Warrick

- Papel encobre a pedra. – Disse Greg triunfante.

- Tesoura corta papel. – Disse Nick.

- E pedra quebra a Tesoura. – Disse Warrick. – Isso não nos levou a nada.

- Por que não revezamos a cama? – Disse Nick.

- Certo, vamos fazer assim do mais velho ao mais novo. – Disse Warrick. – Desculpa Greg.

- Tudo bem, eu me conformo com o sofá e o Nick no chão. – Disse Greg.

- Quem disse que vou dormir no chão?

- Eu, porque você vai ser o próximo a usar a cama e eu vou ser o último então você vai dormir no chão. – Respondeu Grego. Os dois se encararam e...

- JOQUEMPO!

No quarto de Catherine.

Não era muito diferente do quarto dos garotos a diferença era que a iluminação era mais sotisficada, havia três tipos de cores: Azul, Vermelho e Branco em tom muito suave. Mas o que mais a impressionou foi o banheiro**. (Vou deixar vocês imaginarem)**

Sara & Grissom.

Sara entrou no quarto e deu de cara com um clima romântico, toda a decoração era vermelha com corações.

- Você pode ficar na cama eu durmo no chão. – Disse Grissom entrando sem ver a decoração. Quando Sara não o respondeu ele levantou os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Nossa. - deixou escapar ele. O lugar que o quarto ocupava era enorme, não tinha divisória do quarto para a sala, a refrigeração era ótima a vista da janela era incrível, a dificuldade estava na divisória e no clima romântico do quarto. Grissom e Sara já se controlavam muito no trabalho, mas nesse lugar incrível iria ser mais difícil ainda.

- eu vou tomar um banho. – Disse ela quebrando o gelo.

- Eu vou arrumar as malas. – Disse ele.

Eles foram para ambos os lados. Sara estava pegando a roupa e atoalha para seu banho e não percebeu que sua calcinha havia caído. Grissom que nesse momento estava distraído viu algo no chão pegou e levantou uma sobrancelha, era fio dental branca, ele foi meio sem jeito bater na porta do banheiro.

- Sara você deixou algo cair no chão. – Disse ele logo após de bater na porta.

- Só um minuto. – Disse ela. Ela abriu a porta embrulhada com uma toalha, ambos apenas se olhavam sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Sara hum... Sua... Hamm... – Gaguejou ele sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Obrigada. – Disse ela pegando da mão dele e fechando a porta rapidamente. Quando eles ouviram o barulho da porta sendo fechada deram um grande suspiro.

_- Não sei se vou conseguir. – Pensavam os dois._

Uma hora depois a turma desceu para conhecer o lugar.

- Sara por que não me contou que São Francisco era tão lindo assim? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Eu prefiro o mar. – Disse Sara.

Depois de olharem tudo o que o hotel privilegiava foram descansar.

No dia seguinte todos se reuniram para tomar o café e irem para a sede de FBI de São Francisco.

No café.

- Vocês estão com uma cara péssima, não dormiram bem? – Perguntou Karen ao ver os aspectos da equipe.

- Eu acho que é o calor. – Disse Grissom.

- o sofá não é lá essas coisas. – Disse Greg.

- O chão esfriou o meu corpo, foi uma boa, pois estava muito calor. – Disse Nick.

- Eu dormi que nem um bebe. – Disse Catherine.

- Eu também. – Disse Warrick.

- E você Sara? – Perguntou Karen.

- Você sabe que nunca durmo. – Respondeu Sara com um suspiro.

- Tenho a intuição que isso mudará logo. – Disse Karen com uma piscadela.

- Mulheres e suas intuições femininas. - Disse Greg.

- O que tem contra?. – Perguntou Cath com um olhar severo.

- Nada é que parece que sempre que as mulheres têm essa intuição quem se da mal são os homens. – Disse Greg.

- São por que não escutam. – Respondeu Cath.

- Concordo com você. – Disse Karen. – Mas essa intuição beneficiara a ambos os lados.

- Acho que devemos ir. – Disse Sara cortando a conversa.

- Claro papai deve estar louco. – Disse Karen.

Chegando à sede do FBI foi entregue a equipe uma pasta com todos os detalhes do caso "F"e depois foram conduzidos para uma ampla sala com vários trocadores iguais a do shopping.

Sara chegou junto com Quatro pessoas sendo três desconhecidas por eles.

- Antes que todos comecem a trabalhar no caso, é regulamento do FBI que todos os integrantes tenham que fazer pelo menos o treinamento básico. – Disse Sara.

- Estes vão ser seus tutores e colegas até o termino do caso. – Disse Karen. – Vivian será tutora de Catherine, Michael de Greg, Jon de Nick eu de Warrick e Sara de Grissom.

Os olhos de Sara foi ao encontro de Karen, ela sabia muito bem da trama de sua irmã, mas nunca duvidara de sua capacidade.

- O primeiro passo é se trocarem com rapidez, Vivian ira mostrar para vocês. – Disse Karen. Vivian acenou com a cabeça, foi para o primeiro trocador e menos de um minuto e meio já estava de volta, antes uma camiseta branca e uma simples calça _jeans_ agora dava lugar a um lindo vestido azul, antes _All star _agora sandália prata com tiras e por fim sua maquiagem bem definida estava uma verdadeira dama da alta sociedade. Todos estavam de boca aberta.

- Dentro do provador tem um par de roupas parecido com a de Vivian, roupas de festas, como vocês não estão acostumados vou dar dois minutos, quando o tempo acabar prontos ou não a cortina ira se abrir. – Disse Sara.

Todos entraram e começaram a se vestir.

- O tempo se esgotou. – Anunciou Sara abrindo as cortinas. Todos os tutores tiveram que segurar suas risadas.

Vivian se aproximou de Catherine. – Nada mal, sua maquiagem está ótima seu vestido bem colocado só faltou às bijuterias as sandálias e o cabelo. Você foi ótima para a primeira vez.

- Obrigada! – Respondeu Cath.

Michael se aproximou de Greg. – Um você também não foi tão ruim, olha só conseguiu tirar toda a roupa, agora falta colocá-la. – Disse Michael rindo do rato de laboratório só de cueca.

Jon olhou para Nick. – Sorte a minha o meu aluno conseguiu vestir pelo menos as calças, parece que vou ganhar aquele livro Michael.

- Nem pensar, o treinamento ainda não acabou. – Disse Michael.

Karen se aproximou de Warrick meio sem graça. – Uma dica comece pelo essencial depois vá para os detalhes. – Disse Karen por ver que ele apenas estava arrumando o cabelo.

Sara se aproximou de Grissom relutante, ele estava de smoking, cabelo penteado. – O que falta são os sapatos, as meias e a gravata borboleta.

- Eu tenho dificuldade com essas gravatas. – Disse ele fazendo careta.

- É fácil eu vou-te ensinar. – Sara se aproximou de Grissom e começou a falar, mas ele já não a escutava para ele seus olhos e sua boca o hipnotizaram. – Gilbert você está me escutando?

- Claro eu gosto muito. – Disse ele não tendo a mínima idéia do que ela falava.

Sara levantou uma sobrancelha e suspirou.

- Agora vocês vão para a nossa academia particular, precisamos saber a resistência de cada um. – Disse Karen.

_**Espero que tenha valido a pena...**_

_**Comentem...**_

**Capítulos cortados...**

**No quarto dos garotos.**

**Warrick tentava dormir, mas o dueto de roncos não o deixava então ele teve que tomar uma atitude. Catherine foi atender a porta meio contra gosto, Quando abriu.**

**- Warrick? Algum problema? – Perguntou ela estranhando sua presença a esta hora da noite.**

**- Sim, Nick e Greg roncam muito, posso passar a noite aqui? – Disse ele corado.**

**- E precisa perguntar? – Disse ela sorrindo.**

**No Quarto Nupcial.**

**Já estava muito tarde, mas Sara não iria dormir, não iria deixar Grissom saber que ainda tinha pesadelos, ela não estava confortável na cama e decidiu beber um copo de água. Ela foi com cuidado para não acordar Grissom que estava dormindo no chão.**

**- Não, não, não, não. – Resmungava Grissom. – Eu vou encontrá-la por favor resista. –Sara Chegou mais perto de Grissom. – Gris acorde.**

**- SARA... – Ele acabou gritando e despertando do sonho. Ele estava ofegante, suando, em seus olhos podiam ver o pânico.**

**- Gil você está bem? – Perguntou ela preocupada.**

**- Sim, estou bem. – Disse Ele recuperando o fôlego. – Desculpa por te acordar.**

**- Não você não me acordou, eu vim aqui para pegar um copo de água. Grissom você não está nada bem, você quer me contar o que sonhou? – Disse ela.**

**- Sara quando chegar à hora certa eu te conto, mas a única coisa que posso contar-lhe é que sonhei com você. – Disse ele abaixando a voz.**

**- Grissom você não é o único a ter pesadelos. – Disse ela tocando o seu ombro. – Quando quiser me contar estarei pronta para ouvir, estarei no quarto lendo um livro. – Disse ela pronta para se retirar.**

**- Sara peço desculpa por tudo que causei em você. – Disse ele. – Apenas tenha paciência comigo, sou uma raposa aprendendo novos truques ou nesse caso um guerreiro quebrando as paredes de concreto.**

**Sara se virou e sorriu. – Posso te ajudar a quebrar, basta me deixar entrar, Tem um ditado que fala que não se pode ensinar novos truques a uma raposa velha, mas com ajuda pode até ensinar um homem a viver. – E se Foi.**

**A noite não teve mais roncos e nem pesadelos, apenas uma suave brisa, a típica noite de reconciliação.**

_**Fim do segundo Capitulo, por favor, revisem**_.

ASS. Rebeca Sidle Grissom


	3. Chapter 3

Sara estava na sala de descanso do FBI.

- Hey Nany. – Cumprimentou Karen.

- Olá Karen como passou a noite? – Perguntou Sara.

- Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. – Disse Karen com os olhos baixos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Se preocupou Sara.

- Eu vou me casar. – Disse ela ainda tímida.

- QUE ÓTIMO. – Disse Sara abraçando sua irmã. – Quem é o homem?

- Michael. – Disse Karen.

- Michael? Você não disse que...

- Eu disse aquilo por que queria saber se você ainda sentia algum sentimento por ele. Sei que são Ex-namorados, mas eu só queria ter certeza. Você me perdoa?

- O que você fez é muito feio moçinha, mas entendo a sua posição. – Disse Sara com amplo sorriso.

- Obrigada. – Disse Karen limpando uma lagrima que teimava cair. – Como foi a sua noite?

- Tranqüila. – Disse Sara com um tom malicioso. – Eu quero ver como eles estão se saindo do nos exames gerais.

- "Eles" ou você quer ver o Grissom de cueca? – Disse Karen seguindo a irmã.

- Se eu quisesse ver ele de cueca era só abrir a mala dele.

- Eu estou falando do conteúdo Sara. Eu sei que você me entendeu. – Disse Karen.

Todos estavam almoçando.

- Tenho um comunicado a pronunciar. – Disse Karen pedindo a atenção de todos. – Eu e Michael vamos nos casar e queremos que todos vocês sejam os padrinhos.

- Parabéns. – Todos iam abraçar o mais novo casal.

- Eu também tenho uma coisa para falar. – Disse Warrick. – Parece que vamos ter um casamento duplo, eu e Catherine também vamos nos casar.

- Meu sonho era casarem um casamento triplo. – Disse Karen olhando para Sara e Grissom.

- Acho melhor voltarmos. – Disse Sara. – Precisamos rever os casos.

Todos concordaram com Sara e voltaram.

- Que bom que chegaram. – Disse Michael. – Temos suspeitas de que o nosso assassino está em uma festa dada pelo xerife de São Francisco.

- O que estamos esperando? – Disse Sara.

- Nós conversamos com o xerife, que não gostou nada, então ele só deu permissão de dois casais irem. – Continuou ele.

- Dois?

- Não se preocupem, eu já escolhi. – Disse David saindo por de trás de Michael. – Karen e Warrick, Sara e Grissom, suas roupas estão no vestiário depois de se vestirem, por favor, vão até a sala de Viviam para que ela possa colocar os microfones e as micro-filmadoras. – Ele olhou para os dois casais que ainda estavam lá. – É para hoje.

Os dois casais se retiraram para o elevador.

- E o que nós vamos fazer? – Perguntou Grego.

- Enquanto eles não chegam à festa, vamos revisando o caso, quando eles chegarem possamos acompanhá-los pela nossa exclusiva tela de cinema. – Disse Michael.

No Vestiário.

- Meninos eu não quero ser chata, mas para que tanta demora? – Perguntou Karen.

- Eu estou tendo uma crise capilar, meu cabelo não quer se ajeitar. - Disse Warrick.

- Warrick aqui no espelho tem laquê, deve dar um jeito no seu cabelo. – Disse Sara.

- E você Grissom também está tendo "Uma Crise Capilar"? – Disse Karen.

- Não. – Disse ele abrindo a porta, com a gravata borboleta nas mãos. – Não podia ser um simples terno ao invés de smoking?

- Grissom eu acho que você está bem grandinho para aprender a colocar uma gravata borboleta sozinho. – Disse Sara ajeitando a gravata.

- Mas é muito difícil. – Disse ele dengoso.

- Se você prestasse atenção ao invés de ficar me paquerando seria mais fácil. – Sussurrou ela.

- É que você é irresistível. –Sussurrou ele corado.

- Então a "Crise Capilar" Acabou, as declarações de amor que vocês pensam que nós não ouvimos também acabaram, precisamos ir.

- Não precisamos passar na sala da Viviam primeiro? – Perguntou Warrick.

- Sim. – Respondeu ela. – Somente eu e a Sara, vocês dois, vão à sala do lado pegar as alianças.

- Alianças? – Disseram os três espantados.


End file.
